The Dragon's Mechanic
by LightlesShadow
Summary: A sudden storm separates Madoka from the gang. However, with the unexpected help of the most fearsome blader, Ryuga, she is nursed back to health. Once she wakes up, she is shocked to see Ryuga's face and she is...SLEEPING ON HIS LAP. Just what would happen to two polar opposites that never experienced love instead for their own professions before?


_**Chapter 1: L-Drago's Signal **_

_I felt cold..._

_I could hear the sound of the waves..._

_My clothes felt wet..._

_Where am I? _

I opened my eyes. I was greeted by the sight of stars illuminating the sky. It wasn't day but night.

_Just...what happened? _

As I tried to get up, my head throbbed wildly. I touched the back of my head in an attempt to soothe the pain. I began to be consciously aware of my surroundings. I turned back and forth and through the light I knew I was on an abandoned island. But, how did I get here?

Trying to remember what happened before I got separated from the gang, I searched through my memories, hard. It was daytime and we were on a small steamboat going back to a port in Metal Bey City. Then, the clouds gathered from above and before we could even find shelter a storm hit.

"Urghh..." I rubbed my temple. _Remembering more will just give me a brain ache. _

I slowly got up and dusted the sand off my shorts and vest. I made sure to check my laptop which was waterproof was still there and every beyblade equipment was still there. I breathed a sigh of relief when everything was in place. It had to be a miracle that nothing was messed up instead of my clothes being wet.

The night breeze blew gently against me. It made me shudder and I knew I had to find shelter before I freeze to death.

Suddenly, a faint orange glow emitted in the sky. I looked towards it and then I heard a loud roar. I gulped at the familiar sight of the fearsome beast, L-Drago. For a moment, I felt the serpentine dragon's eyes on me momentarily before it roared majestically and dived back down onto the ground.

Then, a firestorm appeared in the middle of the forest. I made out the orange dragon's slender body whirling around the fire it produced.

"RAR!" L-Drago roared before diving back down again.

_Was it...trying to help me? _I thought. Then, I shook my head knowing that the fearsome L-Drago would be the last to give me aid.

I trudged my heavy body against the moist sand. I started losing consciousness again as my eyes felt heavy.

_No, got to get into the..._

I fell onto the ground.

* * *

"RARR!" L-Drago roared.

"What?" I asked it even though I don't understand a single thing it said. I mean all I heard is 'RAR!' and that's it.

"RARR!" L-Drago dissipated back into his bey and without my command, started rapidly spinning toward an unknown direction. Sighing, I followed it.

After going through millions of bushes and thick groves, we finally arrived at the beach.

"If you wanted me to drown you into the water then just tell me so," I said and hold my hand out so L-Drago could return to me but to my surprise L-Drago spun further from me and I just walked after it knowing that it would pause every once in while.

Then, I noticed something strange on the beach. A human body was lying there. I could make out through the darkness that it was a girl. L-Drago spun around the girl and her face looked...familiar.

I don't remember where I saw her but I definitely knew she was with a particular gang I knew...

Whatever it was, there was no time thinking as my own bey that would usually scare the hell out of everyone that it battled was actually being considerate for once. I sighed and thought that it was troublesome but I don't want to be blamed as a criminal for leaving her out here and freezing herself to death.

I picked her up and her body was stone cold which made me pause for a moment in shock. My instincts took over right then and there. I rushed back into the forest and headed towards my campsite. L-Drago launched himself into the fireplace, effortlessly creating a warm fire for us once again. I didn't know what I was doing but I knew that she was someone important to...who?

I took off my white cape and wrapped it around her body. Then, I laid her near the burning fire. I knew that if she laid on the ground she would still be cold so I gently let her rest on my shoulder but she just slipped off and rested on my knee.

_Whatever suits you. _I thought and with me sitting in a crossed leg position, I drowsed off to sleep.


End file.
